1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to composite tanks.
2. Prior Art
It is known to make tanks from composite materials for various purposes. There has been considerable prior art in general for double-walled tanks for puncture resistant underground storage of environmentally hazardous chemicals, for example. There is a need for tanks and pressure vessels for the containment of fuels for aerospace and military applications. The new launch vehicles for NASA and DOD require extremely light weight hardware that is compatible with the containment of cryogenic liquid fuels and oxidizers. Long term deep space missions have even more critical and stringent storage requirements.